1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus employing multiple radiation detectors and to a radiation detector.
2. Description of Related Art
An example radiation detector for detecting radiation such as X-ray detects radiation with the use of a radiation detecting element made of a semiconductor. The radiation detecting element is disposed in a tightly-sealed tubular housing, and a radiation detector is formed in a columnar shape as a whole. The radiation detector having such a configuration is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-147595.
An example radiation detection apparatus employing a radiation detector irradiates a sample with radiation such as electron beam, X-ray or the like and detects radiation emitted from the sample irradiated with the radiation with the use of the radiation detector.
Such a radiation detection apparatus includes, for example, an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer. A radiation detection apparatus for detecting radiation with the use of multiple radiation detectors has been developed in order to detect radiation emitted from a sample with high efficiency.